ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisuke Kuwabara
Daisuke Kuwabara is a talented male Duelist and a second-year Uria Red student at Neo Duel Academy. He is one of the eight students chosen to participate in the Homecoming Duel Tournament, as well as one of Leon Dreidt's closest friends. In Japanese, his name has been written as 桑原大輔 (Kuwabara Daisuke). The characters for his surname can be translated as "mulberry field", which may make a reference to Daisuke's dreamy and often truant nature. Character Design Daisuke is described as a fairly well-built young man with bright, amber-flecked brown eyes and ruffled-looking dark brown hair. Like previous Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists, his hair is styled into a spike-like design, flaring out in the back, and incorporates a few lighter gold-colored highlights that are usually only visible when in sunlight. As uniforms are suggested but not required at Neo Duel Academy, his usual outfit consists of a simple black t-shirt worn under a sweatshirt, casual blue jeans, and sneakers. He carries a customized with red trim on his left arm, and he carries his Deck with him at all times in his pocket. Character Biography Daisuke is a member of Neo Duel Academy, where he studies as a second-year student of the Uria Red Dorm. As students of this dormitory are often considered to be the weakest and least capable of all, they are often faced with considerable prejudice and disdain. While his attention tends to wander from time to time in his classes, he is an excellent Duelist and tactician; many an opponent has regretted forming a hasty opinion of him. While he is still predominantly unknown by the many elite students of the school, Daisuke is slowly but surely in the process of breaking barriers and making a name for himself. His behavior varies from a dreamy reservation to excitement—despite this, Daisuke is a born leader and has an excellent sense of right and wrong. Daisuke hails from Neo Checker Town, a small village situated fairly close to Neo Domino City, where he lived with his widowed father, Sakamoto Kurosaya, until he began studying Duel Monsters. Although he is known for his upbeat nature and carefree attitude, Daisuke still conceals a deep sorrow for his mother, who died hardly two years ago. His mourning is only made worse by the highly negative effect his mother's death has had on his father; since she passed away, Daisuke's father has become obsessed by work in an attempt to fill the emptiness his wife left. He has a habit of daydreaming regularly or other forms of lazy mannerisms which often annoy those who don't know him very well, leading them to consider him as a bit of a truant. Deck Daisuke plays a Cyber HERO Deck, with strong connections to the themes of light, futuristic technology, and justice. Many of his cards are generally weak and tend to possess effects that negate the opponent's actions and remove cards from play, thus effectively reducing the options available to them in a Duel. However, while this approach is generally a useful one, his Deck does not focus on any one single strategy, making it hard for him to win early on in a match. Similarly, his Dueling style is rather long-sighted, which can easily backfire against a skilled opponent. His Deck is geared towards immobilizing the opponent, but he does have some powerful Synchro Monsters in reserve. Category:End of Days Characters Category:Characters